interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Domination campaign/Events
German rearmament (turn 1, summer '34) As the new Führer of the German nation, you will need to decide on where to re-arm. It will take some time for Germany to regain its abilities to build Heavy Engineering, Naval Yards and Airfields due to the Versailles treaty. The buildings which you do not select will become available only after the first 14 turns, ie if you choose Heavy Engineering and ignore Naval Yards and Airfields, you will be incapable of building battleships and airfields until Mechanisation is achieved. The Salt Tax (turn 1, Summer '34) If Britain assents to it, a part of India's tribute will be added to Britain's stockpile, but this will result in rebellions in areas where the fortification level is low. If Britain declines, it will generate two Political Dissidents cards, but will ultimately reduce British pop caps during battles. To prevent rebellions, the British must upgrade Indian territories (including Rangoon) to a fortification level of 4 or more to avoid this problem. This is possible only if a Labour government was chosen, otherwise, the British will have to position armies in India to prevent them from flipping to Japan. If India loses Rangoon, Calcutta and Hyderabad and the British have no armies in Delhi, India will declare independence and form an alliance with the Soviet Union and Japan. The Olympics (turn 3, winter '35) Germany on your 3rd turn, you will be asked to host the Olympics for some tribute in summer 1936 (turn 9), and following it your public relations department will tell you that as a success, you can choose either 2 Spy Network cards or 3 Cultural Domination cards. British domestic policy (turn 4, spring '35) Britain will be asked to either support a Labour (Labour Movement) or a Tory (Tradition) government (suffrage and collectivisation are always pre-researched for all factions). Supporting a Labour government results in better relations with Russia and France, while a Tory government results in better relations with America and Germany. Historically, the British will side with the Tories. German Economic policy (turn 5, summer '35) Germany. following Rearmament, you will face two issues: *the Technocratic faction, and *the Industrial Complex faction. Choosing the first results in an +2 increase in fortification for all German territories with a territorial strength lower than 6, the second instead results in 2 Transport Requisition cards. Italo-Abyssinian War (turn 6, fall '35) If Italy is an AI player, this usually takes place on Turn 6 and results in the conversion of all three areas into Italian territory, and subsequently affects Germany, France and Britain as player factions. *Supporting the Italian claim results in alliance with Italy and generates 2 Cultural Dominance cards for Italy and 2 for you. *Refusing to support the Italian claim results in an alliance with Oslo Pact, and increases the fortifications of Berne to 8. Spanish Civil War (turn 9, Summer '36) Spain suffers a massive fortification level hit, reducing the fortification level of Madrid to 1 and preventing Spain from generating any more tribute for the rest of the game. As Germany, if you chose Domination from 3, and to support the Industrialists in 4 below, you are given the chance to send aid to Spain - either 20, 50 or 100 tribute. 20 tribute results in the Spanish republic winning but giving you 2 Military Eureka cards, 50 results in complete regime change, and 100 results in complete regime change and Russia choosing not to attack. If you are Britain, your choices will be either to aid the Republic (if you chose to stick to Labour) or to not help at all. War in China (~turn 13, summer '37) War breaks out between Japan and China ... *If there are no rebel factions left in China, or *The current turn is 13. This can be hastened by playing either as the Soviet Union or Japan, and hastening the conquest of all China (remaining areas: Lhasa, Lanzhou, Urumqi, Sanya and Wuhan). Once this happens it will also then trigger the Manchukuo dilemma. *Rebellions will continuously take place in China unless new territorries are reinforced or China is destroyed. China will stop at nothing until all parts of China are taken back. This also includes Formosa, as well as Hanoi. You have been warned. *If Nanjing (China's second capital is taken) the Americans will ally with China so you need to be wary. *India - once you take Delhi you will have the choice of either liberating it or annexing it. Liberation allows you use of India's armies for 8 turns, after which it emerges independent as an ally of yours. Annexation is possible and results in its tribute added to your pockets, but will result in rebellions throughout Southern Asia, so you need to be careful. *If an enemy takes any part of your home islands, you will be forced to remove all units for homeland defence. This will see all Southern Asian territories annexed by you released again, but will result in a boost of +4 for all surviving home areas - Tokyo, Kansai, Kyushu, Shikoku and Hokkaido, up to a maximum of 8. *You will be asked by the Axis to pay a large amount of tribute for petrol. This happens whenever Albania, North Carpathians, Austria and Bucuresti are in Axis hands, ie controlled by Germany and her allies. Once the one-off payment is made however you will then be allowed use of another army. War between China and Japan will eventually result in 3 different events that affect different nations. The Manchukuo dilemma The Manchukuo dilemma takes place whenever Japan seizes Beiping from China. This dilemma affects two different nations, the USA and Japan and has two stages. In the first, the USA will be forced to decide on what action is to be taken against Japan. Generally, the following options are as follows: *Tell Japan to stop and turn back: creates an alliance with China, gain 50 tribute. *Declare war on Japan: instantly vassalise China, but instantly begins war with Japan and results in Soviet Union allying with Japan. Historically, the USA would take the first option, which then initiates the second stage. Japan will be asked by the Americans to make peace with China *Cede back Chinese territories: make peace with USA and China, lose all territories in mainland China. *Refuse: retain all your territories, flips Bangkok to you, but reduces relations with all factions. Arming the colonies This event only triggers if Japan seizes Nanjing from China. Britain and France can choose to improve defence for its South Asian colonies, tribute willing. Choosing to improve ensures that you can train more than just infantry and old aircraft when fighting in South Asia, but will drain the fortification level of the European capitals of the two nations by 3. Asian alliance This takes place whenever Japan seizes Nanjing. Japan will ask Germany and Italy for an alliance. If you are Japan, Germany intstead will make the offer. Accepting the offer will grant you a Treachery bonus card. Jewish migration (turn 15, winter '38) Britain may choose to accept or restrict Jewish migration to Palestine. Acceptance results in 4 Great Thinker cards, but ruins British relations with Iraq. Rejection will result in a destabilised Palestine, which will revolt if a British army is removed from the area. This choice begins whenever Germany controls 8 territories. Rejection is always automatic if the player chose a Labour government. Argentina can also choose to accept Jewish migration, but the difference is that rejecting creates three Cultural Dominance cards but reduces relations with the USA, while accepting will drain your entire treasury but allows for an alliance with Germany and Italy. Munich treaty (~turn 17, summer '38) The Munich treaty event is triggered whenever Germany controls 7 territories, or the turn is 17. Britain, Italy and France may choose either to challenge Hitler or pursue appeasement. Pursuing appeasement grants a longer ceasefire between Hitler and an alliance with France (if a Labour government was chosen) and the Oslo Group. Challenging him immediately results in war with no financial costs. Appeasement is only possible if you chose a Tory government. Molotov-Ribbentrop Affair Trigger: Germany controlls 8 territories. Germany will offer Russia the following: *Non-belligerent alliance *Free access to the Carpathians once Warsaw is taken by Germany *No alliance with Romania. AI Russia breaks off if: *Germany occupies Romania or forms an alliance with it. Transylvania Trigger: Germany seizes Prague and Bratislava. Once Germany annexes Czechoslovakia, there will be fighting between Hungary and Romania for Transylvania. *Back Hungary: Hungary becomes a vassal state and Brasov is occupied, but Romania will ally with France and Britain. *Back Romania: Romania becomes an ally